NOT LET YOU GO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: based on 34 of Shinkenger episode, Mako agrees to go to Hawaii with his Father ... but ... How do you take the other? ... How do you take Takeru? SONGFIC!


**HI! I'm back with another fanfic ... this time as Takeru and Mako couple. Enjoy!**

**based on 34 of Shinkenger episode, Mako agrees to go to Hawaii with his Father ... but ... How do you take the other? ... How do you take Takeru?**

**NOT LET YOU GO**

**SHIBA-ROOM MANSION MAKO**

Shinkenger The beautiful girl is making a suitcase, is emptying his room, carefully keeps his clothes in his suitcase pink, while tears came down her face, after all, this was not his best day, it all started when His Father appeared after so long, man comes to take her to Hawaii for her to occupy the home by her mother, in the state in which you can not do it, then had a tough fight against Gedoushu, she won, but that does not mean that he was still sad. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance to the lesser of Shinkengers.

KOTOHA: Umm ... hello ... Mako-Chan ...

MAKO: Ah ... hello Kotoha ...

He said most not very lively.

KOTOHA: Mako-Chan ... seriously you're going? ...

MAKO: If Tou-san ... and wait ... I go through my early morning ...

Pink shinken announced sadly.

KOTOHA: Do you want to help you finish packing? ...

MAKO: Yeah ... I only need to fold some clothes ...

With this, the little girl nodded and helped her older sister with her luggage.

**SHIBA-ROOM MANSION**

CHIAKI: I can not believe ... that ... is ... Neesan go ...

He said the child sadly.

RYUNNOSUKE: Chiaki I know ... but what can we do? ... Mako ... Father is the Father of Mako ... we can not interfere in their decisions ...

Said the boy trying to sound logical.

CHIAKI: Well ... well ... I know "someone" who can avoid all this ...

Said the boy as he looked at Takeru.

TAKERU: What are you trying to insinuate Chiaki? ...

CHIAKI: Oh ... please ... Takeru ... you know you're the only one who can prevent neesan go ...

TAKERU: Why me? ...

He asked trying to sound indifferent.

CHIAKI: Because you are the great "Tono-sama" ... or not? ...

RYUNOSUKE: I'm afraid that Chiaki is right, as you can prohibit tone Mako Shinkengers abandon ... leave his duty as a vassal ...

CHIAKI: Let Ryuunosuke ... abandon his duty as a vassal? ... I say leave him ...

He said the child with a mischievous smile on his face, this caused confusion and flushing in Ryuunosuke Takeru, who just turned the other way, causing audible laughter Chiaki ...

RYUNOSUKE: Chiaki! ... that's disrespectful ...

CHIAKI: if ... disrespectful ... but true ... right Takeru? ...

But when he turned to see, was not Takeru.

RYUNOSUKE: Huh? ... Tone ¿? ...

CHIAKI: I wonder ... Where did he go? ...

I thought the boy as he placed a hand on his chin to think, while the Ryuunosuke trying to find his tone ...

**ON THE STREETS OF THE CITY OF JAPAN**

Takeru was walking the streets lit and the city, the boy stood with eyes downcast in thought.

"I can not let go ... I can not ... but ... she needs her mother ... ... force her to stay would be worse to let it go ... I can not do that ... would be a monster ... a man without feelings ..."

By repeating this last in his mind could not help a slight smirk.

"As if it were not a man without feeling cold and calculating ..."

He thought the boy, assuming it was true. So he walked on but suddenly stopped near an electronics store, where I hear a song, the song had good pace, so he stayed a moment to listen.

You're insecure

Do not know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the do-or-or

Do not need make up

To cover up

Being the Way That You are is in-or-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The Way That You flip your hair gets overwhelmed me

But When You Smile at the ground It Is not Hard To Tell

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll Understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's What Makes You Beautiful

So come on c-

You got it wrong

To Prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I do not know why

You're Being shy

And turn away When I look into your e-e-es.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The Way That You flip your hair gets overwhelmed me

But When You Smile at the ground It Is not Hard To Tell

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll Understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's What Makes You Beautiful

Na na na na na na na na naaaa

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na naaaa

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The Way That You flip your hair gets overwhelmed me

But When You Smile at the ground It Is not Hard To Tell

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The Way That You flip your hair gets overwhelmed me

But When You Smile at the ground It Is not Hard To Tell

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll Understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can not believe

You do not know oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

You do know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

That's What Makes You Beautiful

I did not know why? ... but listening to each verse of the song immediately came to mind that girl ... the girl who brought crazy for quite some time ... Mako Shiraishi, the moment she came pictures of his head, smiling girl, cooking, talking , saying his name, singing, even fighting. After that the Lord Shiba blushed and began to smile. When finished, he stood for a moment to think.

"Mako ... but like ... something tells me I can not let go ... I want you to be happy ... but happy with me ... that is going to Hawaii ... and it hurts a lot ... maybe ... maybe not come back and meet other ... no ... I can not ... I can not and do not want to lose "

The boy could not keep thinking when they heard another song.

Ooh

Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I Have Been missing you by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream

I'm sorry but I Could not Sleep

You calm me down

There's something bout the sound of your voice

III-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right Where We left off

Paris, London, Toyko

There's just one thing That I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Not gonna let me take another goodbye

Babe, it will not be long

You're the One That I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But do not you worry, cause you have my heart

It Is not easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

The show must go on so I need you to be strong

III-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right Where We left off

Paris, London, Toyko

There's just one thing That I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Not gonna let me take another goodbye

Babe, it will not be long

You're the One That I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh

Wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there is not no one better (worldwide)

So always remember (worldwide)

Always remember, you're mine girl

Paris, London, Toyko

There's just one thing That I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Not gonna let me take another goodbye

Babe, it will not be long

You're the One That I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But do not you worry

Cause you have my heart

"Mako ... you are a very special girl ... I can not let go ... but ... this is ... I feel ... strange ... is like an internal heat ... I happens every time I see this year ... will they call love? ... Do you'll be falling in love with Mako? ... Or is it already a while ago? ... "

He was again interrupted by the lyrics of another song.

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?

[Yeahh]

and there is not anything said or They Could of done

and everyday i see you on your own

and i can not believe That your alone

but i overheard your girls and this is what They Said

looking for a looking for That your looking for a boyfriend

That i see, now give me time you know I'm gonna be there

do not be scared to come put your trust in me

can not you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

That fight can not let me down you know I'm coming right back

i do not care at all what you done Before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words

[To find the right words]

so when i kick it Is not it something you that you've Heard

[Something that you've Heard]

i do not know what kind of guy That You prefer

but i know i gotta put myself or worse

See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

That your looking for a boyfriend

That i see, now give me time you know I'm gonna be there

do not be scared to come put your trust in me

can not you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

That fight can not let me down you know I'm coming right back

i do not care at all what you done Before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here

slum dog millionaire like everyday

Then bigger the Twilight love affair

I'll be here girl i swear

That looking for looking for your looking for a boyfriend

That i see, now give me time you know I'm gonna be there

do not be scared to come put your trust in me

can not you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

That fight can not let me down you know I'm coming right back

i do not care at all what you done Before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your ...

"I think ... I think those songs helped me ... and I discovered what I feel ... I will not lose ... nobody's going to take away ... and nobody will levársela"

With this, the boy smiled and ran straight to the mansion Shiba.

SHIBA-MANSION-NIGHT MEDIA ROOM MAKO

"Well ... at least still here ..."

The boy thought as he watched his beautiful Lady silently by the door of his room, the girl was fast asleep. He opened the door carefully and walked into his room to get to his bed, could not help blushing, as even asleep, the girl was beautiful, even without waking approached his face and kissed her forehead as she took off a lock of hair from her face, this act, made Mako began to open my eyes a few times, until finally sat down and wiped his eyes making sure it was not a dream, and it was not, Takeru was there near her watching her.

MAKO: Takeru? ... What are you doing here? ... What? ...

Takeru: Mako ... I want ...

MAKO: I love you ... you are my friend Takeru ...

TAKERU: No ... I mean ... I'm trying to say is ... I love you ... really ...

Upon hearing this, Mako eyes widened, I could not believe what I just heard.

MAKO: Ah ... Takeru ... is a kind of joke? ... Because if so I ...

Before he could continue, the girl felt a hand on his, and the flip was directly through the eyes of Takeru.

TAKERU: Never joke with something like that ... and that's how I feel ... Shiriashi Mako ... I'm in love with you ... I love you and I can not let you go ... just ... I can not possibly want to kill me or something? ... because that is what achieved if they dare to take you away from me ...

Wow ... now if that Mako had the mouth to the ground ...

"What he really said that? ... Shiba Takeru which always seemed indifferent ... is telling you he loves you ... and you do not want you to go ... you really are worrying about you? ... "

Mako thought even more confused.

"But ... she could not hide the fact that her statement made her very happy, she was in love with her Lord ... but admit the fact was something that tormented her ... but what now?"

He likewise said the girl.

MAKO: Takeru ... I ...

But before he could answer, she felt lips on hers ... For God was Kissing! At a time Mako was surprised but smiled to finally end up match that sweet kiss, which was intensified, but the lack of air made them separate, causing both eyes to look directly at that time were only two of them, nothing mattered most, the words ... not needed ... just their eyes said it all.

MAKO: Takeru ... I love you too ... and I want to be with you ... it hurts me to know that I will ... and you no longer want to go see ... no ... I love you ...

This girl was on him in an embrace, same as corresponded.

TAKERU: And not happen ... we will not part ... I love you ... and as head of the Shiba Clan ... I forbid you ... Mako Shiraishi ... we leave ... leave me ...

With this, they both smiled and took another kiss a little short but sweet. After this, Takeru covered his girl to sleep again said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and then leave the room with a big smile.

NEXT-DAY JAPAN AIRPORT

FATHER: Mako ... I'm very proud of you ... I know it would be wrong to take away from here ... still have a job to do ... and I know that they succeeded ...

MAKO: Thank you, Tou-san ... I hope mom does not care ...

Mako said with a grin.

FATHER: Why do not you ask her yourself? ...

The man said, pointing to a lady in a wheelchair, immediately Mako eyes shone, while the other side of the airport shinkengers watched her friend and looked in amazement at the woman who approached Mako.

LADY: Mako ... forgive me for leaving you alone so long ... but ... in the state in which I could have helped ... no ... sorry ...

She said with a lump in my throat, tears threatening to leave.

MAKO: Oka-san ...

Murmured the girl the same way.

MOTHER: Please ... forgive me ... Mako ...

With this, both began to mourn and embraced each other, to see this, Father smiled like the shinkengers, especially Takeru.

After that, they parted, Mako accompanied his parents to the output, while his mother gave him a reassuring smile that she belonged and it was leaving a show of hands.

While doing this, others watched her proud.

CHIAKI: So ... Takeru ... not that you could not avoid Neesan go? ...

RYUUNOSUKE: True Tone ... How did you? ...

TAKERU: Let's say ... some songs made me open my eyes ...

Said the boy with half a smile, this caused the confusion of others.

CHIAKI AND RYUUNOSUKE: Songs? ...

KOTOHA: I think I did well Tono-sama ... and that Mako also wanted to stay ...

He said the child with an innocent smile.

Takeru: I know ...

"Because she is mine ... nobody is going to snatch ... and never let go"

I thought the guy watching his girl to approach them with a huge smile, the same as the loves and that makes it beautiful.

**END**


End file.
